The present invention relates in general to a television system, and in particular to a TV transmission system having an improved picture reproduction quality.
In German publication "Fernseh- und Kinotechnik", 1980, Nr. 2, pp. 41-48, different TV systems have been described in which the reproduction quality and other quality parameters of reproduced pictures have been improved in comparison with conventional systems. If such proposed systems are to be introduced to actual TV broadcasting, the question of compatibility with present systems must be taken into account. That is, the transmissions performed according to the new methods must be capable of being received by existing TV receivers without any quality losses. To this end, in the aforementioned article, several methods are discussed which, however, have not found any application on a broad basis.